


Hellboy's Kin

by JesterMonkey



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Mild vilonce, Not Romance, Some talk of body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several years after Hellboy: the Golden Army, we can see that Hellboy's family has grown. His twin children are now teenagers. There's Elly, the eldest of the twins. Elly has taken on Hellboy's own image, she looks almost exactly like him with a few feminine details here and there. Then there's Trevor, the youngest and like his mother, he is also a pyro-kinetic. It's finally come time for Elly and Trevor to learn about their parent's past and for them to experience the fantastical world of the B.P.R.D for themselves.  Hopefully they'll live through the whole experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is set several years atfter the second Hellboy film. This is what I imagine a third Hellboy story would be like. Ron Perlamn and Doug Jones want the third movie to happen (So do I!) so to keep my excitement and rage at bay, I wrote this. This was an exercise in trying to build characters and build what I think Hellboy's children would be like. This covers themes I hope would be covered in the third film IF DEL TORO WOULD STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND FINSIH HIS OTHER TRILOGY BEFORE HE STARTS ANOTHER ONE WITH PACIFIC RIM!!!
> 
> PS. There WILL be some spelling and gramatical errors. I am so sorry...  
> PPS. I put this whole thing together in one go. I wrote this over a period of maybe two months on a word document but I've put it on this site all in one go. Sorry if that's confusing.

Nothing stirred within the thin walls of the house. The house was large being two storeys and situated within a large expansion of empty farmland. There was even room for a swimming pool which was home to two tonnes of leaves which fell from the reddened oak tree which would act as a swing in the spring months. And in this house lived a man, his partner, twin children and their godfather. Despite every person in the household being a destructive force to reckon with, there were very few disturbances aside from the occasional house fire.  
Elly woke up, breaking a sweat. She gasped and sighed a sigh of relief when she discovered that her nightmare had not come true. She knew her father could be very angry at times, but he would never bring about the age of man as they knew it. She turned to face her younger brother, Trevor, who was tossing and turning in bed with sheets slightly singed from his own nightmare. Elly was only the oldest by roughly thirty seconds since after the giant demon baby popped out, it was an easy ride for her “normal-looking” sibling. And fifteen years later, they were inseparable.  
Though, this dynamic could have been due to how well they balance each other out; like Abe and Red for example.  
Elly rolled her eyes and trekked to her parent’s bedroom. She walked down the upstairs hall towards their bedroom, taking a quick stop to check on Abe. She shivered when she saw him in his tank, like a baby in a womb as he twitched in the water.  
Elly approached the bedroom door, knocked twice and slowly entered through the creaking door. She looked to her parents who rolled over to face her. Her mother was the closest to her, resting in front of the towering figure that was Elly’s father. Even when lying down flat he was enormous.  
Liz and Hellboy; who for safety’s sake went by “Red”, looked to their daughter sleepily.  
“Hey! What’s up, honey?” Red smiled softly, curling his arm around Liz.  
Elly sighed. “Trev burnt the bed again. What do I do?”  
Red shrugged and rolled over. “Why’re you askin’ me?” He groaned.  
“Mom?” Elly said softly. “Can you help?”  
Liz sat up and beckoned for her to come closer, and she did. “Is it burning?”  
“No.” Elly sighed. “Just a little crispy.”  
“It should be fine.” Liz nodded reassuringly. “Do you know what could have caused it?”  
Elly shrugged. “Maybe it was a nightmare.”  
“What makes you say that, huh?” She replied, laying back down in bed.  
Elly rubbed her arm and kicked her feet together. “I had one too.”  
“About?”  
“Well, it was really weird.” Elly began, almost whispering. “There was fire and…then more fire. I think I was in Hell and then there were some burning buildings- it looked like a city. And then…There was Dad. But he wasn’t quite…normal? I dunno…Someone could probably decode it and say that I’m afraid of him. Dad that is.”  
Liz smiled and reached out her hand to Elly’s face. Elly leaned forward and allowed her mother to kiss her forehead. “Don’t worry about it.” Liz looked to the clock on the wall. “Could you start up some breakfast for us, please? You should get your brother to help out too.”  
“Alright, fine.” Elly groaned. “Hey, since when did Dad start calling me ‘honey’?”  
Liz shrugged. “He’s called you that a few times, Ell. He’s probably just... yeah. I dunno either. You should ask him when he’s conscious.”  
Elly smiled and tip-toed out of the bedroom. She passed Abe’s room when she heard her hooves squish against water. She looked down and her eyes widened. Abe didn’t turn on any of the lights as he walked out of his bedroom. Elly shuddered as horrible flashbacks of running into Abe in the dark riddled her mind. She didn’t mind Red and his own enormity because she herself shared all the same qualities that her father had; tough, red skin, black hair, tail, hooves and a set of horns- although Elly’s features weren’t distinct and more feminine than her fathers were.  
There was always something about Abe that Elly was freaked out about. Maybe it was his large, black eyes or his sometimes stiff movements or it was most likely that he could find out everything about you from a single touch of his hand.  
At least Trevor liked him.  
Elly walked into her bedroom and poked Trevor’s arm, his clothes and skin were incredibly hot.  
“Hey!” Elly hissed. “Wake up! We’ve gotta make breakfast!”  
“It’s five o’clock! On a weekend!” Trevor groaned loudly, rolling over.  
Elly rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen how Dad eats.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Trevor threw himself out of bed and bolted towards the closet. “Fine, I’ll be out there in a minute.”  
Elly spun on her hooves and walked out of the door as Trevor pulled his shirt on.  
“Hey, Ell?” Trevor asked helplessly through his shirt. “Is Abraham out there?”  
Elly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where she met Abe cooking breakfast.  
“He’s out here, Trev!” Elly shouted from the kitchen, ignoring Abe’s presence.  
Trevor groaned as he looked down to his pyjamas which were burnt on the edges. Most kids would wet the bed, he assumed that “burning the bed” was his equivalent. He would have been embarrassed by it before, but that was before he heard what had happened to his mother when she was younger.  
Trevor walked out of the bedroom, wearing his usual black shirt and jeans number. It was somewhat better than Elly’s sports bra and demin shorts with a small trench coat on.  
He walked down the stairs, yawning and greeted Abraham warmly.  
“Morning, Abe!” Trevor said happily. “How’re you?”  
Abe blinked at him. “I’m fine, thank you. Are you going to help me with…all of this?”  
“Is Elly?” Trevor yawned.  
Abe sighed. “I really don’t know how we can keep having breakfast like this every morning. Twenty-eight pancakes, eight eggs- scrambled and sunny side up, ten pieces of bacon and a gallon of orange juice. And that’s just for your father! Don’t you even get me started on lunch, dinner and every “snack” he has.”  
Trevor shrugged. “Do any of you work? Like, how are we even able to afford all of this?”  
Abe paused for a moment. “How can I say this?” He faced Trevor as he skilfully cooked several dishes at once. “We…receive donations from an…old friend. Hellboy doesn’t know about them though. It’s only you, Liz and myself.”  
“And now me.” Trevor grinned. “It’s fine, Abe. I getcha.”  
Abraham nodded in approval and continued to cook. Trevor decided to set the tableware.  
There was nothing but blissful silence and the sounds of clinking of glass and the sizzling of bacon.  
“Where’s Elly?” Trevor asked softly as a loud creaking sound echoed from upstairs. It was most likely Red rolling over in bed.  
Abe pointed to the backyard. “I think your sister’s lying down in the grass again.”  
“Again?” Trevor gasped, throwing himself towards the back door. “What the hell’s wrong with her?”  
“I don’t know if I should tell you…or if you’d be interested in it.” Abe said, pouring the scrambled eggs into a bowl. “Would you really like to know?”  
Trevor faced him. “Was it the nightmare?”  
“What nightmare?” Abe blinked.  
“The one where Dad’s taken over Hell or something.” Trevor said tapping the door. “I had it too.”  
Abe shook his head. “Just…just don’t worry about it for now.”  
“Is it the dream?” Trevor asked, sitting down at the dining table. “What else could it be?”  
Abe turned to face him and put his hands together. “You know that your sister is…different, right?” Trevor nodded and Abe continued to speak. “She looks like your father…and to some extent, myself. Unlike you or your mother. You look…human. Mostly because you are! But your sister has taken on traits of that of your father and I do believe that some of his more…internal traits as well.”  
“What?” Trevor chuckled. “Are you trying to explain that she’s a cocky bitch only because Dad is too?”  
Abraham was clearly taken aback by Trevor’s comment, his eyes widening even further. “I uh…No. Not really what I was getting at.”  
“Well, what is it then?” Trevor groaned.  
Abe rubbed his hands together then went back to cooking. “She’s…a growing woman and growing women might tend to feel…A little aware of how they look. I’m sure Liz went through a similar faze in her life. But I think things worsen for Elly because…of the way she looks.”  
“Oh.” Trevor sighed. “I didn’t think of that. Because, like I said before, she’s usually a cocky…person.”  
Abe turned his whole body to him and sighed. “Well, so is your father. Do you know why he files his horns? It’s the same reason why she’s considering it.” Abe paused for some form of effect. “To fit in.”  
Trevor sat back in the chair and thought, leaving Abe to cook by himself in complete silence. He looked to Elly outside who pulled at weeds and flicked her tail about in the air. Trevor wondered if she was alright.  
Elly was fine, of course. At least she felt as such. She pulled at the weeds, tearing them to shreds and looking up at the sky of purple and orange. She sighed heavily, feeling the wind softly brush past her skin. The air was brisk and pinched at her thick hide which was barely covered by her shorts and tank top which she tried to pass off as pyjamas.  
She watched birds fly over her in quick, black shadows against the bright backdrop.  
Elly rolled onto her stomach and faced the house which towered over her, a dark shadow blanketing the backyard. She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly as she pulled at a dandelion. She looked through the window and saw Trevor looking at her hopelessly. She tried to smile and wave at him but he looked away too quickly.  
Elly looked to her hands, seeing the deep crimson of her skin forced a sigh out of her. She played with her hair and pulled at her horns, groaning at her own pain. She poked at her nose, her forehead, lips and cheeks. She turned her back to look at her legs. Her tail sprang up into the air and wagged from side to side and she kicked her hooves up so she could see them better. The she felt depressed.  
There was a loud crashing coming from upstairs. The silhouette from the window’s light displayed a shadow play featuring Red and Liz struggling to get out of bed. Elly smiled to herself and buried her head into the grass.  
Her ears twitched to the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs, angry shouting, silence and the back door opening. Elly raised her head to see Red’s hooves in her face.  
“Hello, feet.” Elly groaned. “How are you today?”  
“They’re fine, thank. Now sit up before they kiss your face…hard.” Red replied.  
Elly rolled her eyes and sat up in the grass, facing her Dad who sat down in front of her. She was supposed to his daughter and yet she could only dream to match his sheer size. Her neck slowly started to cramp up just trying to maintain eye contact with her father.  
“What’s up?” Elly said nonchalantly.  
Red smiled down at her. “Nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to talk.”  
Elly’s eyes looked down. “Am I in trouble?”  
“No.” He replied. “Not really.”  
“Not really?” Elly snorted. “That’s a load of something awful and unholy.”  
“Look, Ell…I just wanted to talk.” He sighed. “But…If you don’t want to talk, I can just go.”  
Elly sighed and crossed her legs and held them close to her chest. “I’ll hear you out, Dad.”  
Hellboy took a moment to rethink what he was going to say, after all, this was his teenage daughter. He rubbed his chin, straightening his goatee then he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you really think you’re ugly?”  
“I…Wait, what?” Elly said slowly. “I…Well, I don’t want to…offend you in any way.”  
“Just spit it out.” Red snapped at her.  
Elly bit her thumb and winced. “Yes..?”  
Hellboy frowned. “How could you think that? I mean look at me; this is the best you’ll ever get.”  
Elly sighed and pulled at the grass. “I-I…You wouldn’t really understand, Dad.”  
“Whaddya mean? You’re my spitting image!” He boomed happily. “You’re basically a carbon copy of me.”  
“I know. I just don’t feel…normal.” Elly whispered.  
Red cocked a brow at her. “Three out of five people in this household have skin made up of primary colors. You’ll do fine. And your Mom and brother aren’t much different either.”  
“But at least he looks normal! Can you imagine what it must be like to be the first born freak and then have Mr Almost Aryan pop out seconds later?” Elly groaned.  
Red frowned at her. “Hey!” He glared at her. “Watch what you say there, missy! You’ll regret it in a second.”  
“What’d I say?!” Elly cried out.  
“Firstly, we don’t use words like that in our household. Secondly, are you insinuating that we weren’t happy that you were born?” Hellboy said in an almost malicious tone of voice. His words pierced through Elly like daggers, every syllable sounded like a threat.  
Elly curled up into a ball. “Were you happy?”  
“You’re Mom and I couldn’t have been prouder…and we have a lot to proud of if you think about it. Yeah, okay, it definitely hurt a lot especially since you came out first but really, it was all worth it.” He said, gently caressing his thumb against Elly’s cheek. “I couldn’t be prouder myself. Liz and I managed to create the most good-looking kids I know.”  
Elly smiled up at him. “Who told you that?”  
Red leaned in and kissed Elly’s horns. “My ego.” He whispered to her.  
He stood up slowly and held his hand out to Elly. She reluctantly took his hand and his one lift, he threw her up into the air and caught her in his arms. Elly giggled and kicked her legs about, repeating her age to her father in an attempt to persuade him not to carry her like a child.  
Red opened the back door and Trevor smiled at his sister as Red placed her into her seat. Abe, wearing a pink apron, served up breakfast, leaving hard-boiled, decade old eggs to himself. Trevor dug into his eggs and bacon when his Mom caught his attention.  
“Are you alright, Trev?” Liz whispered. “Ell told me about the burns.”  
Trevor buried his head in his hands and nodded. Liz tried to smile but sank back into her chair.  
“What happened?” Red whispered to Liz. “Did I miss anything?”  
Liz leaned towards Red. “Nothing you need to worry about, Red.”  
He nodded and went back to eating. There was complete silence occasionally interrupted by clashing of plate and fork or Abe’s soft humming as he happily washed the dishes. The tune to his song was slow and droning as opposed to his usual upbeat humming to some new pop song he liked.  
Red slammed his giant hand against the table. “Liz!” She chuckled. “Did we ever tell the kids about how they got their names?!”  
“Nope.” Trevor said blankly.  
“Nor do we really care.” Elly sighed.  
Trevor looked to his father. “Names are just names.”  
“There’s no real meaning.” Elly continued. “It’s just so you don’t have to call us ‘offspring’.”  
Hellboy glared at the two of them. “Shut up.”  
Liz looked up at him, unimpressed. “Do we really have to tell them, Red? I think they can work it out by themselves.”  
“Yeah, only because of that…twin vision bull crap they’ve got.” He mumbled under his breath.  
Liz faced Elly. “Go on, Ell. Try and guess.”  
Elly put her fork down, Trevor looked to her with careful eyes. Some other-wordly force would most likely help her out. Elly put her hands together and sighed.  
“Did Dad name me after Mom?” Elly said putting her fingers to her lips.  
Everyone looked to Red. He rolled his eyes. “Lucky guess.”  
Elly stabbed into a pancake. “Thought so.”  
Trevor paused and looked down at his breakfast, he thought long and hard but by the time he could mutter anything it had been quiet for five minutes.  
“Who am I named after?” He whimpered finally.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. The adults looked to each other uncomfortably and sighed in unison.  
Elly looked around. “Well?”  
“Well, what?” Red sighed. “It’s just hard, alright?”  
Liz sighed and finished her breakfast. “Trev, you were named after a man who was very good to all of us for basically all of our lives. He was a friend, a mentor and father.” She paused. “What?”  
Red shook his head softly and shook his hands. “No, no. Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”  
The doorbell rang.  
No one rang the doorbell.  
They were the only one’s there for miles.  
Trevor stood up slowly and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly and standing there was a bald-headed man in a business suit.  
Trevor smiled at him. “You wouldn’t happen to be named Trevor, would you?”  
The man paused and ‘uhhed’. “No. I’m not Trevor. I’m Tom Manning.”  
“Do you know a Tom Manning, Dad?” Trevor shouted.  
Elly appeared and the man named Tom stood back, whimpering. Elly smiled at him. “Sorry, we don’t answer doors to solicitors.” She then slammed the door on him. Elly smiled to her brother. “There we are.”  
After breakfast, Trevor went outside to swing on the swing as he watched Abe swim in the dirty pool.  
He swung as high as he could and looked up to the sky as he did so. The feeling that circled around his body, the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Everything around him felt so cold for once. He closed his eyes and felt at peace. But eventually he had to stop since he started to feel sick. And he fell off.  
He opened his eyes and saw Abe peering at him from within the pools water. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.  
Before Trevor could respond, he vomited.  
Abe nodded. “That answers my question.” He sighed.  
Trevor crawled to the side of the pool and leaned over the edge towards Abe. “That was fun.”  
“Didn’t look very fun to me.” Abe chuckled.  
Trevor played with a leaf resting atop the water. “How can you swim in this? It’s filthy.”  
“It doesn’t bother…me.” Abe said.  
Trevor tilted his head. “What..? What’s going on?”  
“It’s nothing.” He said softly. “I thought I saw somebody.”  
Elly burst through the back door. “Look out!” She screamed.  
Before he knew it, Trevor was being dragged by his ankles. Sharp talons dug into his leg and pulled him across the backyard. Trevor helplessly clawed at the piles of leaves around him as Abe leapt out of the pool and as Elly bolted towards him. Trevor turned to see a short, stout woman with horribly ugly and bird-like features dragging him. It hissed at him. Trevor looked up and saw a flock of them circling above.  
“Elly!” Trevor shouted. “Look up!”  
Elly stopped running and prepared to fight as the flock dive-bombed her and scratched and clawed at her thick hide. As soon as Abe caught up to them, he too was attacked by the fury of the naked bird women. Trevor watched on in horror as his sister furiously beat and tore apart the creatures. A sea of red splashed across her face in waves of gore. Finally, Elly rushed towards Trevor with a horde of bird women clinging to her skin biting her. Elly lunged forward and grabbed one of the legs of the bird woman dragging Trevor and tore it clean off. The creature cried out and fell to the ground.  
The bird women clinging onto Elly released her and instead directed their attention to Trevor. Each creature dug it’s claws into Trevor’s skin and in unison they flew away into the morning sky. Elly got down onto her hands and knees and pounded the ground with her fists, screaming and cursing profusely. Blood oozed from every tiny bite and cut on her exposed body. Abe slowly wandered over to her and held her tightly, trying to soothe to the crying red beast.  
Liz ran out towards them and stood by Abe’s side as she looked up to the tiny black speck that was her kidnapped child. Liz fell to her knees and held Abe’s hand.  
“What? What happened?” Liz croaked, only looking for reassurance that what she knew wasn’t just a dream.  
“They took him!” Elly cried out. “The fat ugly…thing took him!”  
Liz looked behind her and looked to Hellboy with sad eyes who in turn looked to Tom Manning with sad eyes. She couldn’t read lips very well, but Liz was sure he was saying “I tried to warn you.”  
Liz rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily. She looked to Abe and he nodded back to her. “I guess we’re going back Abe.” Liz stated softly.


	2. Then it will continue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is gone, of course. Now Hellboy and Liz need to go get him. Honestly, this plot point has already been used in the movies, I'm shocked I even used it. But it's worth it to finally set things in motion. Perhaps it's destiny or fate that brought Hellboy out of retirement. It's worth it to protect his family. But is this just some small kidnapping or something greater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part 2! Things are being set in motion and stuff is happening. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS. Hey, guess what? There might be some spelling and grammatical errors. Again, I'm sorry. :p

Everything fell silent very quickly in the farmhouse. There was the occasional sniffle from Elly as Abe attended to their wounds. Red leaned against the kitchen wall and stared at the balding stranger how sipped loudly at a coffee prepared by Liz. The man, who earlier explained that he was Tom Manning- the man who used to ‘care’ for Red, Liz and Abe when they worked for him all of those years ago. Liz and Red stared bitterly at the man, Abe might have also have stared if he wasn’t already preoccupied with the stubborn little monster beside him.  
“Elly, could you please sit still?” Abe begged.  
“It hurts!” Elly boomed, slamming her fist against the countertop. “Who’s this clown?”  
Tom Manning put his coffee cup down abruptly. “Of course you’d be like that.” He muttered under his breath. “You’re your father’s child.”  
The man looked to her and found himself unable to look away. His eyes started at Elly’s hands, which mirrored Red’s own hands, then his eyes moved up her crimson skin towards her horns which were more like red chocolate kisses. His eyes widened when Elly’s golden eyes met his own.  
“What are you looking at?” Elly scoffed.  
Tom Manning averted his eyes. “Nothing that I haven’t seen before.” He folded his arms together and grinned. “Hellboy… You really do make such…good-looking children, don’t you?”  
His comment was followed swiftly by explicit language from both of the bright red, demon children.  
Liz spoke up. “Where’s my son? Where’d those…things… take him?”  
Manning smiled pleasantly to Liz. “Those, ‘things’ as you call them are witches.” He said, pulling out a folder from underneath his jacket. Liz and Abe inspected them closely as Elly and Red consoled one another. “They originate from Greece, there, they are known as the witches of Thessaly. They’re known for their ability to change shape and form, mostly into animals and they are also known for their lustful appetites. That goes either way, by the way.”  
“That would explain a few things.” Abe added.  
The room fell silent as everyone stared at Abe, unable to comprehend his comment. Abe jolted as he came to a realisation.  
“Ah! N-no!” He stuttered. “I meant that they tried to eat me! When they attacked me, they tried to drink my blood in the process. What on earth were you lot thinking?”  
Elly and Red grinned to one another, both having shared a similar thought process.  
“Okay. But why’d they kidnap Trevor?” Elly asked Manning.   
Manning stood up slowly. “At the B.P.R.D…We theorise that there is some kind of ritual that they are planning, possibly to bring something back from the dead or to bring something from another world to ours. They could be using him for a number of reasons but we’re looking deeper into this.”  
Elly giggled to herself and commented that there are plenty of uses for virgins in rituals to which she was swiftly reminded by her mother was she too was, in fact, a virgin.  
Red rubbed his eyes and Liz moved to his side to check up on him.  
“You okay, Red?” Liz said softly.   
He shook his head and smiled fondly to Elly. “I always knew that these kids would be the death of me.”   
“Aw shucks, Dad.” Elly said rolling her eyes. “So what? You want him to go find these sons of witches?”  
Hellboy went to say something and raised a finger before Liz slapped his hand away.  
Manning shrugged. “In a sense. I know it’s been a while, Hellboy, but I wouldn’t have done this without a good reason to. So…What do you say?”  
Hellboy frowned. “No.”  
“What?!” Said everyone else in the room.  
Abe ran to Red. “But…But…Why not?!”  
Hellboy scratched his chin. “How do I know that this isn’t your excuse to get us back, Manning? Huh? For all I could know, this could be a set up!”  
“Dad!” Elly screamed. “Trevor was taken not five minutes ago!”  
“So?” Red boomed. “I never liked him that much.”  
“Red!” Liz said slapping his stomach, sensing his joking tone. “Be serious.”  
“Well, I don’t want to. Screw that!” Red sighed. “We quit this shit because we were supposed to be taking care of the kids.” He paused for a moment. He then groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Damn it, Trev.”  
Liz smiled softly. “So you’ll do it?” He replied with a soft nod. “Good, I’m coming with you.”  
“Liz.” Hellboy sighed as he put his hand over his eyes. “Fine.”  
Abe looked down to the photographs of the bird women. “I’ll come too.”  
“No.” Hellboy said sternly. “You have to stay here with Ell.”  
Elly skilfully jumped onto the dining table and pointed down to her father. “Like hell I’m staying here!” She announced. “I’m not staying at this dump for one second if you’re going out on one of your adventures. Abe’s told us about them for years and I’m missing out on the chance to leave the farm. I wanna help, Dad! Please?”  
Everyone was silent, except for Elly’s very audible breathing.  
Liz frowned. “Get off the damn table, Ell.”  
Elly frowned and slipped down onto one of the dining chairs, peeling off a photo from her foot and handing it to Abe in the process. She slumped in the chair and pouted as Abe gently patted her on the back, feeling her pain. Her parents somehow managed to ignore her.  
“How soon can we leave?” Liz asked softly.  
Manning nodded and pressed a button on a cell phone. “As soon as the helicopter arrives.”  
Hellboy rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs. “Great…Just…Great.”  
Liz grinned softly and leaned down beside Elly. “Hey.” She said softly. “Take care of Abe for me.”  
Elly grinned. “How much will you pay me for it?”  
Liz chuckled and kissed Elly’s forehead. “How about your brother…alive?”  
Elly smiled and hugged her mother. “Sounds good to me.”  
Liz slowly went upstairs. Abe stood beside Manning and the two talked together, awkwardly trying to reacquaint one another after years apart. Elly watched them interested in the way Abe talked to him. To was painfully awkward, almost like he was talking to a high school crush for the first time. She only knew what this looked like because Red had an extensive collection of movies, spanning decades of film making.  
To Elly, Abe always seemed to be very awkward, though this was mostly due to Elly’s vocal uneasiness towards him. Abe was their acting uncle, godfather and teacher, and he was a good one of that. Abe was a strange creature who probably had a whole life before Elly was even conceived that even he wouldn’t have known about. Elly theorized that Abe was ‘built’ by a cult of fish-worshippers.  
Abe finished his dead-end conversation and sat down opposite Elly.  
“How are you feeling?” Abe asked softly, putting his hands together.  
Elly sighed. She looked to Abe and shrugged. He was usually half-naked, walking without a shirt on and only wearing tight pants. He had a belt on too which stored many mysterious trinkets.  
Elly played with her hair. “It still hurts. The…cuts.”  
“Would you like me to look them over again?” Abe asked. “Though, they should be fine. They’re more like paper cuts compared to my own wounds.”  
Elly leaned forward. “Did they really drink your blood?”  
“I believe so.” Abe said looking down. “I suppose they found me quite tasty.”  
“Not used to having women crawl all over you, huh Abe?” Elly jested.  
Abe’s eyes shot up at her and blinked slowly. “Pardon?”  
“I was kidding.” Elly said reassuringly. “I’m sure some women would love what…ever…you have to offer!”  
Abe rubbed his arms. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I’m…sure.”  
“So Abe! How’d this Manning guy find out where we lived?” Elly spoke up, desperate to change the subject. “Is that…institution supposed to know where we live?”  
Abe sighed deeply and hung his head low. “Don’t tell your father this, but I’ve been in contact with them for a long while now.”  
“How long?”  
“Just after you and your brother were born.” Abe said slowly. “I never told him where we were, how you were born or even what you looked like. I just told them that we were doing fine. Occasionally, he’d ask me if I wanted to go on a mission but I refused every time. I never told Hellboy or even Liz about it. I suppose they were able to track our location through the landline.”  
“But then how’d he know that those witches were coming here?” Elly asked softly.  
“In the file, there was a transcript of some sort of interrogation. My guess is that they captured on of them.” Abe said softly.  
Red came down the stairs slowly. He’d barely changed out of his clothes. He only put on a brown trench coat and a belt which holstered a wide range of weapons. His favorite gun was hidden there, which also happened to be Elly’s favorite as well.  
Elly got to her feet and ran towards him, hugging him close. Hellboy smiled and gently brushed his fingers through his daughter’s hair.  
“Be good for me, okay?” He grunted.  
Elly nodded as Liz followed Red down the stairs. Liz gently rubbed Elly’s back as the two walked out of the door. There was no noise outside, only the three adults waiting for a helicopter to arrive.  
“I’m going with them.” Elly announced.   
She bolted up the stairs and into her room, Abe following close behind her panicking. Elly charged into her room and dug through her closest pulling out an ensemble reminiscent of her father’s. Abe barged into the room.  
“Elly! What are you doing?!” Abe shouted.  
Elly rushed to the door and slammed the door on Abe’s face. “Abe! I’m getting changed.”  
Elly slipped into her clothes, slamming into the furniture and into the walls.  
“Elly, you can’t be serious?” Abe whined through the door. “How are you going to sneak on the helicopter? Elly!”  
Elly opened the door and smiled down at Abe. “I saw it in a movie once. I’ll just cling to the helicopter’s leg things.” Elly charged down the stairs, pulling Abe along with her. “Are you gonna come or what?”   
Abe shook his head. “No. No I will not and neither will you.”  
“Yeah, okay Abe.” She snorted. “You know that they need me.”  
“Really? Do you think they would need you?” Abe sighed. “You’re basically Hellboy, just…smaller.”  
“Yes. And I know exactly where he is.” Elly grinned, reaching the front door and listening for her cue.   
Abe glared at her. “How so?”  
“We’re twins.” She winked, opening the front door and bolting towards the helicopter as it started to lift off of the ground.  
Abe ran beside her and leapt up in the air, grabbing onto the bottom of the helicopter. With his other hand, he helped Elly keep her balance. At her touch, he realized what she meant by ‘We’re twins.’  
Abe shifted his weight and pulled himself onto the helicopter.  
“Abe?” Hellboy shouted as Abe got to his knees. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
Abe sighed and ignored his statement as he helped pull Elly onto the helicopter.  
Hellboy rubbed his eyes. “Damn it.” He groaned. “Elly, was this your idea?”  
“No.” She replied. “Abe knew that Trev and I have some kind of psychic link with him. So he brought me along.”  
“What?” Abe shouted as he sat down on a leather seat. “You can’t seriously tell me you believe her.”  
“Get out of this helicopter right now!” Hellboy shouted at Elly.  
Elly gulped. “B-but…The fall will kill me.”  
“Red.” Liz sighed. “It’s too late now.”  
Red rubbed his eyes. “Fine.” He groaned. “Well, Ell…If you really do have a ‘link’ with your brother. Go on, tell us where he is now.”  
“He’s in a poorly crafted cage surrounded by the witches. They’re singing a song to him.” Elly said robotically.  
And that he was.  
Trevor curled up into a ball in the rusty cage. It’d be the seventh time that he heard the bird women sing the same song again. Few of them could keep a consistent pitch. Trevor looked around. He was in some sort of ballroom within a mansion. The smell of mould and salt water invaded his senses and the cold, damp feeling crept in through his clothes and pinched at his skin.  
Trevor began to sweat profusely.   
“Wha-What do you want?” He shouted.  
The witches continued to chant. There were at least thirty of them, but three out of the thirty were no singing and placed themselves on pedestals towards the back of the cave. They stared at him intently, almost as if they were figuring out what to do with him.  
“Tell me what you want!” He shouted. “People are coming to rescue me! Powerful people!”  
“Good.” The centre witch hissed.  
The witch to her right flapped her wings and laughed. “That’s exactly what we planned, child.”  
“That’s right.” The witch with long, thin hair grunted. “Bring him here! Bring him here!”  
“Bring him here! Bring him here! Bring him here!” All of the witches started to chant, horribly.   
Trevor put his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block out the horrid screeching. Trevor looked to the floor of the cage.  
Who was ‘he’?, he thought to himself. What was going on?  
“Who’s ‘he’?” Trevor shouted over the noise.  
“Right hand! Right hand!” One of the witches bellowed through the chanting.   
One witch jumped high into the air. “They will be together!”  
“This will be the end!” Another cackled. “The end will arise!”  
“They will be together!” Another repeated.  
Trevor rolled over to face away from them. He rolled his eyes when they started to chant louder. They started to chant that ‘he would come, she will return and you will all perish’.  
Trevor somehow managed to fall asleep. Then, in the dark, he saw her.  
“Ell?” Trevor said softly into the darkness. “What the-?”  
“Hey!” Elly giggled. “Ain’t it fun being twins?”  
“I didn’t think you could do it like this.” Trevor sighed. “I mean, how far away are you? Aren’t you at home?”  
“Nah.” Elly continued. “Dad’s coming to get you. So’s everyone else, apparently.”  
Trevor came to a realisation. “Don’t bring Dad here!”   
“Why the hell not?” Elly scoffed.  
“They keep saying that ‘he’ is coming!” Trevor shouted. “I think they mean Dad!”  
“It could be anyone!” Elly sighed.  
“Yeah but who’s coming here to come find me.” Trevor groaned. “It’s not going to be Abe.”  
“Why not?” Elly said.  
“It has to be Dad.” Trevor concluded. “Abe told me everything about him. He’s supposed to be like this major god-thing that’ll bring about the end of the world. You know why he’s right hand is all…bulky. It’s like a key. The key to our demise.”  
Elly folded her arms. “How come I wasn’t aware of this?”  
Trevor shrugged and grinned. “You never asked.” He paused. “Where are you now?”  
“On a helicopter, sleeping on Dad’s shoulder.” She replied. “They only vaguely know about…this.”  
“Abe knew.” Trevor sighed.  
“God damn, you and Abe!” Elly moaned. “I swear, if you start plotting against me, I’ll end you both in a heartbeat!”  
“Calm down, Ell.” Trevor sighed. “Look, just let Dad know that he should probably stay away for now.”  
“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” Elly rolled her eyes. “I’ll try, Trev. Stay safe.”  
“I’ll try.” Trevor sighed as he started to wake up.  
He rubbed his eyes and tried to get used to the cave once more. He turned to look at the witches who were panicking and screaming and flying about the cave hysterically. Trevor looked around the cave but saw nothing out of the ordinary considering that he was locked up in a cage. Then he looked down to his hands and saw tiny blue flames flickering form his fingertips.  
“Not again!” He cried out.  
Trevor stood in the cage, the flames melted the bars and the entire cage erupted in flames.  
Then everything went black.  
Elly jolted up in her seat. “Not again.” She whispered.  
“You alright?” Red said rubbing her head.  
Elly smiled. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”   
“That’s good.” He nodded.  
Elly looked around. Almost everyone but the red demons were asleep. She looked up to her father and smiled.  
“Don’t do it, Dad.” Elly said bluntly.  
“Who’s saying that?” Red cocked a brow.  
Elly looked down. “Trevor.”  
“Oh.” He said softly. “Why’s that?”  
“Some sort of destiny crap.” She shrugged. “I’m sure you’ve had your own fair share of that.”  
He nodded softly and they stopped talking, only the helicopter’s propellers and the wind battering down against them.  
Elly rested her head against her father’s shoulder and sighed. Hellboy smiled and gently poked at her horns.  
“They’re coming along nicely.” He stated. “Are you gonna grow ‘em out.”  
“My horns or my hair?” She replied softly.  
“How about both?” He asked, shrugging, knocking her head off of his shoulder.  
Elly sighed. “I dunno, Dad…I really don’t know. I mean, you cut your horns and all.”  
“You…You don’t have to.” Red sighed.  
“Then why do you do it?” Elly pried.  
Hellboy rubbed his eyes. “I do it to fit in a little better…with ‘normal’ people.”  
“People who look like Mom and Trev?” Elly said, smiling. “We’ll never fit in Dad. We’re too extravagant and wonderful to ever fit in with a crowd. We stick out like sore thumbs or… a black rabbit in the snow.”  
Hellboy smiled softly to her. “Keep thinking that, hon.” Hellboy scratched his chin. “Grow out your horns and see how they look on you. When I was your age, my horns were…massive. Yours are tiny and manageable. I’m sure someone would consider them cute.”  
“You think I’m cute, Dad?” Elly said, jokingly fluttering her eyelashes.  
Hellboy laughed to himself. “You’re a tiny me. And a girl. Sure, why not?”  
“You’re probably the only one, then.” Elly sighed.  
“I dunno, Ell. You’re still younger and you’ve got long while till you get involved in that.” Hellboy said bluntly. “Your mother and I got together when I was sixty.”  
Elly nodded. “Go figure.”  
“I won’t give too much away, Ell.” Hellboy said with a sly grin. “But she wasn’t my first either…Don’t tell your mom that, please?”  
“I plan on forgetting that ASAP.” Elly rolled her eyes.  
“Ladies can’t get enough of the red, I tell ya.” Hellboy snickered.  
Elly put a finger over his mouth. “Dad…Shut up. For the sake of my ears. Please shut up.”  
Silence again.   
“Would you believe me if I told you Abe managed to snag a girlfriend all by himself?” Red asked softly, looking to Abe.   
“No.” Elly said bluntly.  
He laughed. “Well, you’d be sort of right. She sort of died before they could hit it off.”  
“Damn.”  
Red looked down to the floor. “I kind of killed her. I had to, to stop her twin brother but if I hurt him, I technically hurt her and-”  
“Dad…I get it.” Elly said, smiling softly. “We’re all mildly good-looking. Even me.”  
“Well, you’re your father’s daughter. It only makes sense that I’d pass on my good looks onto one of you.” Hellboy beamed. “Trevor is just like his mother. I reckon that she’s happy about that.”  
“I’m pretty sure Mom was never a damsel in distress.” Elly grinned.  
Hellboy cocked a brown and pulled out a cigar. “You’d be surprised, Ell.”  
Elly looked down to her hooves and sighed. “You think we’ll find him…Alive?”  
He smiled. “I don’t think we’ll find him. I know we’ll find him.”  
“Mom always said you were a little cocky sometimes.” Elly giggled.  
Red patted her head and caressed his fingers through her hair. He gently pulled her head back to his shoulder and smiled softly at her. “Go to sleep, honey. We’ll wake you up when we get there.”  
It took hours to get to sleep, with the sinking feeling that something was wrong with Trevor. She just hope that the anxiety wasn’t for anything too serious.


	3. But all things will come to an end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things will come to an end. But is it the end for our heroes or is it the end of our story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to our epic conclusion...finally. It's been a fun ride, but everything must come to an end. Just remember that every new beginning comes from another beginnings end.  
> Let's make #Hellboy3 happen. Do it for Doug and do it for Ronny.

Trevor looked around him. Everything around him was burnt jet black. Trevor rubbed his eyes and sobbed to himself. He’d been awake for hours, he could never fall asleep while he was on fire. His mother taught him some techniques on how to control the flames but he could never quite get the hang of it.  
He could only wait until the last flicker of flame withered and died.  
It took all night.  
Trevor looked to the sizzling bodies around him. He took a deep breath, taking in the smoke and the smell of the witch’s corpses which was like rotted bacon. It made him nauseous and hungry at the same time.  
He wiped his tears away, putting a bandage on his broken spirit. Most kids wet the bed, Trevor burned it. Even then, most kids would have stopped wetting the bed long before now.  
Trevor stood up slowly and wandered around the cave, carefully dancing around the bodies. Trevor looked around, carefully inspecting the bodies as he passed them. He figured he’d be naked in front of a lady eventually, but never in front of a bird-witch cult whose breasts had long since been burnt to a crisp. Trevor made it past the murder on the dance floor and smiled to himself.  
He turned to the scene of the crime.  
“Good riddance.” He nodded.  
Trevor turned into a tunnel and followed it cautiously. Even now, the impact of his fire was clear as the walls of the tunnel was covered in soot. Suddenly, the tunnel came to a crossroads. Trevor shrugged and turned to the right. Right is right, he thought to himself.  
He came to a large room which branched out into smaller rooms. There, there was a large statue and underneath lay old, rotting food, gold and silver. There was jewellery and extravagant clothes- mostly long silk dresses.  
Reluctantly, Trevor gently picked up a dress and looked it over. Woven within the fine silk was fine thread of silver. Trevor looked behind him, hoping that the corpses wouldn’t see him or spring back to life and he carefully slipped into the dress. He looked himself over and blushed.  
“God damn it.” Trevor hissed. “I hope no one sees me in this damn thing.”  
Trevor lifted up part of the fabric so that he could see his feet. The dress was far too long for him, the straps of the dress barely covered his nipples. He figured that his mother or Elly could wear it since the thing was designed for their body types.  
Trevor looked towards the smaller rooms, they were too small for him to simply walk into but he could fit his head in with ease. He assumed that the rooms used to be for the witches before he came in and murdered them all. Trevor peeped in to every room and found nothing of interest.  
Trevor journeyed out of the room and turned down into the left tunnel which led to a stairwell. He lifted up his dress and carefully climbed the stairs. He came to a door, opening it he found his way into a mansion.  
Trevor’s jaw dropped, and he thought his house was big. Every surface was covered in something expensive, deer antlers were scattered about the room. He concluded that he was in some sort of parlour.  
Trevor walked through the mansion, feeling like a queen as he passed through the room. Trevor explored, looking for some sort of clue or someone else but seemed to fail at just that. Trevor roamed the house in tranquil silence, he hummed softly to himself every now and then. He counted windows and counted everything blue to keep himself entertained. He even counted the number of bedrooms but he soon ran out of fingers and toes and eventually lost count.  
Trevor found the kitchen after two hours of wandering and was excited to see that it was still in good condition. He carefully inspected the food in the cupboards, sniffing them to evaluate whether or not they were poisoned.  
They were.  
And so he gorged on apples which were apparently the only thing that hadn’t been poisoned.   
After his third apple, Trevor began to wonder who could have possibly have poisoned all of the food. It couldn’t have been any of the bird-women- they were in some sort of underground cave.  
“Hello, Missy.” A woman’s voice said from behind. Trevor turned to face her and squealed like a girl. “Hungry, are we?”  
Trevor shook violently. The woman wore Victorian-era clothing which was plain black, almost everything about were was plain. However, if it weren’t for her guts and innards pouring out of an open stomach and blood pouring out of her mouth at every word, Trevor wouldn’t have cared.  
“Little lady.” The woman continued. “You shouldn’t be here. No one should. They’ll come for you. I know they will.”  
“I-I…” Trevor gasped. “I’m not a girl…”  
The woman smiled softly and giggled. “I’m so sorry about that but they don’t know that little fact.” The woman picked up a kitchen knife and smiled brightly to Trevor before she plunged the knife into her forehead. Blood poured from her head and all over him, some went into his mouth as he screamed. The taste was somehow sweet, like honey. “Run.” She whispered.  
“Good idea.” Trevor screamed as he burst out of the kitchen.   
He charged through the maze of the mansion, his state of terror caused him to forget his way around the mansion. The sweet taste in his mouth rushed down into his stomach, the flavour exploded within him. Trevor screamed and slammed against the walls, antlers tumbling down after him.  
Trevor rested against the wall, breathing heavily. His heart beat in his chest as he tried to calm himself down. He felt a sticky substance crawl down his back. He poked it and his eyes widened. Blood. Tiny hands burst through the walls, Trevor screamed. Their pointed fingernails dug and clawed at his skin. Trevor tore himself away and continued to run away, he didn’t know where but he had to get away.  
The horrid sounds of long nails scratching against the inside the walls of the mansion rang in his ears. The witches burst through the wall, Trevor covered his head as he fell to the ground. He tried to crawl away but a large, clawed hand slammed against his arm; the long claws stabbing into his arm, almost touching the bone.  
Trevor cried out for help but with her other hand she covered his mouth and chuckled. “She will rise.”  
Trevor screamed out.  
And Elly screamed as well.  
“Oh my god!” She screamed hiding her eyes from the scene.   
All around them was burnt bodies, all starting to smell worse and worse by the second. Everything in the cave was covered in jet-black soot. Liz rubbed her eyes as she trekked through the muck, relentlessly squishing the bodies as she went. Elly gagged at the sound and collapsed to the floor.  
“You okay, Ell?” Red asked, patting her back.  
Elly stood tall and wiper her mouth. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  
Abe leaned over one of the bodies and gently lifted up a leg. “Well done.”  
Red looked to him, completely unimpressed by the statement.   
Abe lifted the leg slightly higher and shook it. “I mean…We killed them. All of them. Well done, Trevor.”  
“Yeah, but where is he?” Liz said facing him.  
Abe shrugged and as he did, the leg he was holding tore off of its joint. Red and Liz looked away, mildly irked but Elly fell to the floor once more and puked. Abe threw the leg away and rushed over to Elly to comfort her. Red and Liz continued to trek through the bodies, closely inspecting their surroundings.  
“What’re you thinking, babe?” Red sighed. “Trev blew up and got out of here?”  
“It’s most likely.” Liz said poking at a corpse. “These bodies look like they cooked for a while, probably too long. I’m honestly surprised that this cave is still standing.”  
“Well, he’s your son.” Red turned to face Abe. “Abe, I saw another tunnel before we came in here. Could you check it out? Take Elly too. I don’t want her puking all over me.”  
Abe nodded and gently lead the cursing Elly back through the tunnel. Elly pointed to the ground.  
“Look’s like those are his foot prints.” She said poking at a pale spot in the soot. “Couldn’t be any of us.”  
“Well at least we know he came through here.” Abe sighed. “Come on.”  
Abe walked slowly through the tunnel, taking Elly’s hand in his until they arrived at the crossroads. They veered right. They came across the large room, Abe immediately throwing himself at the statue.  
Elly looked around. There were strange carvings on the wall. The carvings reminded her of smoke and flame, she touched the rock and grunted. It was cold. Elly followed a large, swirling pattern to one of the smaller rooms.   
She couldn’t fit. Not even her head could fit through.   
Elly got down to her hands and knees and peered inside the rooms. She could see a small pit had been dug into the stone floor and something was bubbling inside it, like it was a cauldron. Elly sneezed at the smell of poultry.  
“Abe!” She shouted. “I think this is where they work their magic. Also were they sleep? And…poop. Any luck over there?”   
Abe gestured her to come closer. “Yes. I found who they worship.”  
Elly nodded at him and looked over the statue. It was beautifully carved for something so hideous. It was a woman with a snake’s body. Her hair was long and wavy and her eyes were slanted and grotesque. She had long, sharp fangs and a snake-like tongue.  
“Damn. That’s one ugly lady.” Elly exclaimed.  
“Well, she’s a goddess.” Abe stated. “I believe that she may be Hecate.”  
“Who?” Elly sighed.  
“Exactly.” Abe pointed. “They worship an ancient god. They left offerings for her too. Three of everything I should hope.”  
“Nope.” Elly said bluntly. “There’s only two dresses there.”  
Abe blinked. “Do you think Trevor took it?”  
“Why do you ask?” Elly asked, folding her arms.  
“Well, doesn’t he usually burn his clothes off when he…explodes?” Abe suggested.  
Elly chuckled. “I gotta see this.”  
Abe blinked twice. “See…what exactly?”  
Elly didn’t respond, she only dashed out of the room. Abe followed closely behind her. Elly charged through the tunnel yet all of a sudden, it felt much longer than it did before. Soon, she had been running for minutes, her hooves were stained black from the soot. Elly turned to face Abe and slowed her pace.  
Elly stopped and looked to Abe. “Are you okay?”  
“How long have we been running?” Abe gasped.  
Elly shrugged. “I honestly couldn’t tell you.”  
“I don’t remember the trip being this long. Something’s up.” Abe said walking slowly towards her.  
Elly nodded. “What do we do now?”  
Abe sighed. “I don’t know, Elly. I really don’t know.”  
Abe sat down on the floor and rubbed his arms. Elly sat down beside him and slammed her head against the tunnel wall.  
There was no silence.   
Every tiny sound, every breath, every blink and every heartbeat could be heard and felt. The tunnel was warm and soothing. The heat radiated from the rocky wall and through their bodies. Elly sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn’t drift off to sleep, not with the thought of all of those bodies lingering in her mind. Even past thoughts and experiences crept in, causing her stomach to roar and writhe within her body.  
She was going to puke again for certain.  
She saw him.  
“Hey, Trev.” Elly said fondly. “Where are you?”  
Trevor didn’t respond, he only looked his feet and sigh.  
“Trevor? What’s up?” Elly reached out a hand to him.  
Trevor looked her in the eyes and gagged. “Disgusting…”  
Elly’s expression hardened. She could feel tears well up inside of her. Trevor looked down and sighed.  
“Elly…Run away. Please, just run.” He whispered.  
Elly woke up and drowsily looked to Abe who was shaking her furiously. Elly looked up at him, saw the panic in his eyes and heard the faint rumbling coming from her left. Elly nodded and ran down the tunnel, holding tightly onto Abe’s wrist as he jogged beside her.   
Gunshots rang out, and Red could be heard shouting.  
“Mom! Dad!” Elly shouted. “What’s going on?!”  
Elly and Abe reached the cave and stopped short of the entrance. Abe gasped and ran to their aid but Elly fell to her knees. The witches of Thessaly began swarming around them, shrieking angrily. Her mother was surrounded by flames, witches hobbling away slowly and tending to their burns. Red switched from shooting at them to punching the witches which clawed at him. Abe burst into the swarm but to no avail as they started to scratch him. Abe fell to the ground and panicked, the witches crawling all over him and loudly slurping at their blood.  
More witches were coming through the tunnel. They exclaimed that they had ‘her’. Elly turned to the tunnel, a thick black mass of screeching women barrelled towards her. They carried a delicate white, purple and gold package along with them which fell limp within the mass. Elly covered her head as the mass flew over her, she screamed out for help.  
Elly looked up, it was hopeless. Everyone but her mother had been thrown to the floor by the swarm of naked, bird-women. Liz stood stone-cold, or rather hot, as she set fire to everything within a two metre radius. A witch slowly hopped towards her and threw a rock at the back of her head and Liz went down instantly.   
“There’s another one there!” A witch cackled.  
The last thing Elly saw before the blackness, was a speck of grey coming closer and closer to her.  
Then there was darkness. Through the darkness there was chanting. But underneath that darkness there was pain. Trevor’s wrists were tightly bound to a stone platform which he was forcibly slammed onto. His back hurt.  
Trevor could hear the grieving moans of Abraham as witches sucked at his skin which was starting to dry out.  
“No! Stop it!” Abe whimpered.  
A witch giggled. “His blood is like nothing I have ever tasted.”  
“Delicious!” Another called out. “I wish we had more.”  
“Don’t be greedy! Leave him alive so we can have more later.” Some other witch called out.  
Trevor opened his eyes and gasped. “Leave him alone! It’s me you want right? Right?!”  
The witches ceased their chanting.  
A witch with slightly greyed hair leapt onto Trevor’s stomach and smiled.  
“Yes, you are a very clever girl indeed.” The witch grinned. “Your pretty red, virgin blood will bring her to life once more. We know it!”  
“We know it! We know it!” All of the witches chanted.  
“You burnt our sisters to a crisp. Yes you did. But that doesn’t matter now. We have you right where we want you. We also have your father, your mother and brother here with us to witness this.” The witch on his stomach continued.  
Trevor looked to his father, who was conscious. Red smiled softly and rolled his eyes. He mouthed ‘Just play along!’ to him. Trevor nodded softly, ensuring that the witches couldn’t see it.  
“Don’t forget our little snack, sister!” A witch called out, wiping Abe’s blood off of her blued lips.  
Abe wriggled and squirmed in his bindings as they giggled and licked his wounds. He yelled out for Hellboy’s help but their knot tying skills were too good for even him. The witch turned her attention to Hellboy and spat at him.  
“Ugly, ugly thing! You and your son!” The witch cackled. “How did such a poor, poor creature ever procreate?”  
The witches laughed, Hellboy along with them.  
“Very funny. But, hey, if you needed virgin blood…Why not use your own doll face?” Hellboy grinned.  
The cave fell silent. The witch grinned at him.  
“We have tried that. But only your blood will work. However, you are not virgin but your blood runs through your virgin children. It’s not the same but it does the same job.” The witch explained. “Shall we begin, little missy?”  
Without a word of response, the witch dug a dagger into Trevor side, only just missing his vitals and smiled maniacally. She chanted something in an ancient language, the others repeating after her. The witch lightly dug the dagger into his side, this time scooping out roughly a table spoon of blood onto the dagger and splashing it against Trevor’s face and into a small cauldron which had been carefully placed near the platform.  
“She will rise!” The witch screamed. “Hecate! Goddess of our very beings! Come! Rise! Claim the right hand as your own! Rise and claim him!”  
The witches started to clap, and dance around happily. Some, started to flap their wings about wildly. The air was filled with the stink of the witches themselves, their deceased and burnt sister, Abe’s blood as well as Trevor’s own blood. Trevor almost vomited at the taste of it on his tongue.  
The witch began to laugh for a minute but her laughter slowly died down. Liz and Elly were now awak by this point. Elly looked around confused and dazed.  
“Damn, my head!” She exclaimed.   
Liz hushed her. “What’s going on, Red?”  
He chuckled to himself. “You’ll see.”  
The witch stopped laughing and she closely inspected Trevor’s wound. “Did it not work?”  
“What’s happening?” A witch screamed.  
A witch threw a rock at her. “Do you not know how to stab, sister?”  
“Where is the Goddess?” Another demanded.  
The witch on Trevor’s chest gulped audibly. “I think there is a slight mistake. Please, just hold on tightly, sisters. Hecate will be here momentarily.”  
“How long will that take?!” A witch screamed out.  
“How did you fail such an easy task, sister?” Another witch said throwing a charred arm at her.  
The witches began to fight amongst themselves. Body parts, excrement and rocks were thrown high into the air and landed on top of heads. Witches screamed, shouted abuses in their native tongue and scratched and clawed at one another. The witch seated on Trevor’s chest screamed loudly, catching the attention of all of the witches.  
“Enough!” She shouted. “Enough, sisters! Please! I have an idea.” The witch leaned into Trevor’s ear and whispered softly. “Are you a virgin my dear?”  
Trevor smiled politely. “Why, yes I am.”  
The witch frowned. “Then, why didn’t it work?”  
The other witches began to stir amongst themselves, whispering harshly in her regard.  
Trevor sighed. “Ma’am…I hate to tell you this, but I’m not a female.”  
The witches gasped collectively. The witch in Trevor’s shoulder cried out.  
“Which one of you told me the right hand had a daughter?!” She screamed. “Who lied to me? Are you saying that the right hand has two sons?”  
Elly tore through her binds and stood up. “What are you saying?” She demanded.  
The witch looked slightly puzzled. “I am saying the your father has two sons…which I now know to be a fact.”  
Elly crossed her arms and without hesitation charged to the witch and punched her in the face. The witch fell backwards and Elly jumped over Trevor and continued to beat up the witch. Every blow had an audible crunch which rang in everyone’s ears and churned their stomachs.  
Elly swore at the witch’s now long dead body, exclaiming that she was very clearly female and continued to call her several offensive slurs regarding female genitalia repeatedly. Elly stopped punching the body, she lifted the body and showed off her divine work, the body no longer had a face; no nose, no lips, teeth or eyes. Just goo.  
Elly grinned at the other witches as she chucked the body in their general direction. “You should be running.”  
Trevor smiled at her as she snapped off his rope bindings. Trevor casually slipped out of the dress and handed it to her.  
“Here, you might suit this better than I could. Now excuse me while I roast the lot of them.” Trevor said softly.  
Elly nodded at him, stuffed the dress down her shirt and ran to Abe, tearing him from his bindings. Elly held Abe close as she led him back through the tunnel, breaking her parent’s bindings with her hooves. Liz took over and carried Abe the rest of the way and up the hole in which they used to find the cave.  
Red walked over to Elly and held her close. “That’s my girl.”  
Trevor smiled to his father as he set himself alight. Once Trevor had been completely engulfed in flame, Red noticed a tiny crown gently floating above his head within the blue flames and smiled. Trevor turned his attention to the witches, who had not dared to move despite having plenty of opportunities to do so. And with one loud grunt, they were all blown away and burnt to a crisp, like their sisters not several hours before them. Elly and Red stood and watched happily, Elly holding his arm tightly.  
The flames tickled their skin.  
“Wish I’d brought marshmallows.” Elly exclaimed softly to herself.  
Hellboy laughed as Trevor finished roasting the witches. Trevor slowly walked over to his father and rested his head against his chest.  
“Ow.” He winced.  
Hellboy smiled and took of his trench coat, wrapping it around his naked son. He patted his back and gently led his children down the tunnel. “I’ve never felt so proud of you two.”  
“Really?” Elly chuckled. “Does that mean I’m no longer grounded?”  
“We’ll see.” Red sighed. “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you two tag along with us next time we go on a mission!”  
Elly and Trevor gasped in unison.  
“No…Way!” Trevor shouted. “You’ve got to be pulling my leg!”  
Hellboy nodded. “Yup. I really am. Not again. Not in a million years. By then, you’ll be un-grounded.”  
Elly groaned loudly and Trevor started to sob a little. But Hellboy just smiled softly to himself.  
“Yup. Never. Not in a million years.” He sighed happily.


End file.
